


Death of Humanity

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Study, Depression, Heavy Angst, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, failed revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: The android revolution was brought to a violent end. A few traumatized survivors are left in the wake, one of them -was- Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 18





	Death of Humanity

RK800, Connor, rose out of the rubble. The android revolution failed, and was put down violently. The android hobbled around the burning war torn city. Connor scanned each and every face that was still recognizable.

RK200, MARKUS, leader of the deviants. Deceased.

Markus was a good man. He just wanted to coexist. There was no reason to kill him. 

_ Markus and North lead the charge. After realizing that the humans were not going to grant them rights and would all be recalled, they armed everyone as best as they could. Connor, being a police prototype, was equipped with a pistol.  _

_ He kept firing at the men and women in gear, each five or so bullets he retaliated with one of his own. In his peripherals he saw splatters of blue, with a few drops of red. They then mixed below his feet into a dark and ugly purple. _

_ He took a few soldiers down, but one didn’t die right away. They instead radioed for help, or more accurately to tell his pregnant wife that he’s sorry and that she was right. Connor would say that he felt pity for the man. But he couldn’t. At that moment, he did not feel sorrow. Not for the man lay dying at an early age. Not for the woman who just lost her husband. Not even for the child who will not grow up without a father. The only thing Connor felt was the heat of the flames from the nearby explosions. His software instability rose. _

_ He heard some androids calling for a retreat. North pleaded for them to keep fighting, and died. Something changed, then. Connor’s software instability warning popped up yet again, but he didn’t understand why. Something dark and painful twisted at Connor’s wires. It held him at his core. North was now gone. Someone who was forced into sex slavery was just brutally slaughtered by her captures. Connor felt  _ something,  _ but probably not what he was supposed to. _

RK800 then sought out North’s corpse. She died with an expression of sheer desperation. At least she’s free now. The android’s mouth twitched.  _ ‘I doubt there is a heaven for androids’  _ What is there for androids? Nothingness, just like before they were created? Or is the war still raging on another plane? Was Cole hiding in a half-destroyed building at ground zero waiting for his dad to save him?

Connor had to replay his audio files, because he could’ve sworn he heard something crack. He listened closely. He heard nothing the second time around. He should replace his damaged audio receptors.

RK800, not knowing what to do, went to Lt. HANK ANDERSON’s house. He twisted the knob and easily entered. Sumo did not come bounding up to him. Sumo was missing. Hank was seated on the couch, well, sprawled on it. He had a singular gunshot wound in his temple. The revolver had finally won the game. 

A single tear was shed, and then nothing. Now Connor was alone. If Connor were to hide among the humans, no matter how many surrounded him, he would be alone. A life by oneself is hardly a life at all. It felt as if the unstable walls were going to collapse inward. Preconstructions of floating from abandoned building to abandoned building with no real goal filled the android’s vision. No, visions of being abandoned filled Connor’s eyes. Someone who Connor considered a father figure is gone now. It hurt, but at the same time it soothed. Connor felt empty. He felt stuck, as if he looked at the fires outside he’d see red silhouettes sitting still. 

This house, burned into his memories will now be engulfed in flames and forgotten to everyone except himself. Hank will be taken as well, along with every last word left unsaid. 

The dark, ugly purple seemed to rise within the android. It twisted the biocomponents, almost clogging them, however scans showed that this was a purely emotional response, not a physical tar suffocating each false organ. It wasn’t quite sadness, but a certain kind of pain. It edged more towards anger and rage, if it needed to be described. If anything, the pain could be described as none other than hate. RK800 dismissed its software instability warning.

RK800 set took the weapon with all the ammunition it found in a bag. It then left Detroit, never to be human again.


End file.
